Screen readers enable people who are blind, visually impaired, unable to read, and/or affected by learning disabilities to engage with the internet by converting the text of web content into synthesized speech and/or tangible braille. While existing screen readers have provided a positive impact in the lives of many people, there are many technological deficiencies that need to be addressed. In particular, known screen readers operate by converting web content to speech and/or braille in a top-to-bottom manner without regard for the relevance of the content as determined by the end user. Thus, as a result of top-to-bottom reproduction methods, users are bound to the predetermined flow of content reproduction, regardless of the position of content of interest to the user within the predetermined flow.